


We Once Were Three

by littlemisskiara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Michael, Beta Michael, First Time, Gabriel's name is Loki, I didn't actually think through their ages, I know less about Norse Mythology than id like, Knotting, Lucifer's name is Thor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael's name is Baldr, Multi, Omega Gabriel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, They aren't the actual gods, They're triplets, and not the marvel comic characters, but im pretty sure they're underage, i pictured them as gingers i dunno why, the title is nonsense, they're just named after them, you can picture them as any of their vessels in the show or in new vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskiara/pseuds/littlemisskiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Alpha, Beta, and Omega brothers and true mates Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel reunite? Smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Once Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> This story; like Soft Spoken, uses different gender pronouns:
> 
> LOKI: because Loki is both Submissive AND an Omega – hence a bearer – in this their gender-pronouns is she/her/hers  
> OMEGA  
> SUBMISSIVE BEARERS:  
> Näraleia  
> She; she laughed; I called her; her eyes gleam; that is hers; she likes herself
> 
> THOR:  
> ALPHA  
> DOMINANT SIRES:  
> Ägardravec  
> He; He laughed; I called him; his eyes gleam; that is his; he likes himself
> 
> BALDR:  
> BETA  
> SUB/DOM SIRES:  
> Tryggvaar  
> SUB/DOMS:  
> Ze (or zie) and zir; ze laughed; I called zir; zir eyes gleam; that is zirs; ze likes zirself.
> 
> Also  
> DELTA  
> DOMINANT BEARERS:  
> Bezitprae  
> Spivak; ey laughed; I called em; eir eyes gleam; that is eirs; ey likes emself
> 
> If I continue with this story then there are others in the ABO spectrum, such as Delta.
> 
> Oh and also, even if someone is, for example, an omega it doesn't automatically make them submissive. These are just the designation preferred by the characters. :)

I can't stop crying. I haven't cried in. So. Long.

The last time I cried, I cried for three months straight, then nothing . . . for years. And now . . . now I just can't stop the tears from welling.

* * *

We were separated after only a decade of life, us all. Torn from our flesh, our mirrors, and our wholeselves when finally we were . . . _categorized_.

My blood betrayed me just before our eleventh birthday, the heat in my skin rose and my pussy split, leaking slick; told them I was an Omega.

I wasn't alone, in the courtyard, wrestling with them. My mates. My brothers.

Baldr's body didn't respond to the smell, my heat, not like a pure dominant's would've, simply responded in the affirmative, leaned down to nuzzle at my neck contentedly, zir reaction mulling that ze was a neutral Beta.

Meanwhile, – and I laugh in remembrance every time – Thor's body exploded in excitement, pouncing on me, pushing an amused Baldr away to watch as he attacked my neck and rutted against my _open_ cunt hidden beneath too many folds of fabric, his blood demanding _Alpha,_ _mate_ and _My omega_.

Since that day, whenever I think of my eldest twin I remember the pure, unadulterated _joy_ that split his face when he came to his senses, when he realized. He'd grinned victoriously and _howled_ in elation, not just because he was an Alpha, but because we were mates.

And I was so happy too, because he was _my_ alpha. And Baldr was _our_ beta.

He had scooped Baldr and I into his arms then, after realizing he'd pushed our quiet brother away, and I had kissed his cheek, reveled in his touch and scent, which I was only just starting to take note of. My body was responding to his newly forming pheromones.

The omega inside betraying me as slick continued a steady drip from my splitting sex, not yet open _enough_ for entrance, but straining so hard to get there. ( _Perks_ of presenting early.)

That day was the beginning of our presentations, though we wouldn't go into rut and heat for another few weeks – we knew that much about our own biology.

When Thor had looked at me, he had _beamed_ with pride and happiness.

They were nuzzling and curling around me then, always the smallest and weakest, now the confirmed omega, when the elders converged on us.

They gripped our clothes, clawed at us, tore us apart and I remember whining pitifully as I pawed for my mates, I remember Thor thrashing trying to get to me, and Baldr . . . Baldr's voice was almost _weak_ with confusion as ze asked what was happening. 

And t hen they told us to pack, my heart stopped.

Thor stilled, open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Baldr was a statue, staring at eldest like he didn't understand.

But ze did.

In our joy we'd forgotten the separation of sexes.

Bearers – _Breeders_ – and Sirers were separated once presentation came.

Thor looked at me then, eyes wet, and he _snarled_ , he threw himself at them and fought with everything in him. The hands holding me were too strong, I knew, I had no chance. I didn't notice the tears or the sobbing heaves of my chest till after my mates were gone, dragged away back into the castle, away from me. I didn't notice till there was only one sound in the courtyard, the wails falling from my lips like knifes slicing through skin, hiding me. The hands didn't stop me when my body turned leaden and I collapsed to the ground in a heap.

The happiness and joy that had overcome me was gone, dead.

It never has returned. Not even for a moment.

I haven't seen my brothers in five years.

I haven't cried since three months after our separation that day; when Naomi (Morrigan) beat the remaining tears right out of me with her cane on my naked bottom.

I could handle the separation, when I believed we'd be allowed to reunite one day. But I've been proven so wrong now and it _hurts_.

It _burns_.

* * *

As if the first separation didn't burn enough, we were renamed when our presentations set.

I do not know what names my brothers were christened with. Not knowing hurts, daily, every time I am called by my new name, because I know that just as I do not know their's, they don't know mine.

Gabriel.

I gained the name _Gabriel_. Because of my first sex.

Many call me _Gabriella_. Because of my second.

I knew that their names wouldn't be from our culture, our lore, but of the reigning language and rites. Before the Overthrow, we would have never been separated.

But our lands are no longer our own.

The only family I've been allowed round the clock, besides our guardians and elders, is, oddly enough, Laufey. In our homes, out of the eyes of _their_ clergy, we still use the names given us at birth. Laufey's _christened_ name is Jesse. She's the only other Omega Blood in this generation besides myself. I suppose that was a blessing in disguise. Laufey is the most alpha Omega I've ever met, and she's the most protective of me outside of my siblings that I'll ever get.

Ironic and lucky, I guess.

I am named for the god of fire and mischief.

_L o k i._

Laufey and Lady Maps say this is unbefitting.

Lady Maps' real name is not, in fact, Lady Maps. And it is not eir christened name, either, that is _Pamela_. Eir real name is, rightfully, Lady Dall, Delta twin sister of Lord Heim, christened **Viktor** , an Eta. Ey watches over the Bloods from Zeta to Omega – when there are actual Inbetweens to reside over. Lord Heim resides over the Bloods from Alpha to Delta.

They were named for the guard of the Bifrost in _our_ lore, Heimdall, whom was watcher to the gods.

I am the wolf of Fire.

I am mate of Thunder and Light.

In lore, I kill the god Baldur by tricking their brother, blind Hoor, into throwing a spear of mistletoe through his heart.

If I even think about the implications of such an act upon my own Baldr . . . I cannot stomach such a thought.

I can barely think of zir without wanting to tear out my heart and beat it with a switch, perhaps shoot the mistletoe through it, instead. I try not to think of my brothers, my mates, it makes it hard to breathe.

I spend every day in a constant state of suffocation.

* * *

My time is up.

They've set a date for my mating ceremony.

I've been crying for a month since the announcement.

My lungs have been deprived of air through the entirety of my sobs.

A week till any hope of being with _my mates_ forever dies.

I don't think I'll survive.

I refuse.

* * *

Thor was going to kill someone, Baldr was sure of it.

They'd received word from Lady Dall via Lord Heim that their Omega was due to be mated in a ceremony set at the end of the week and Thor was furious.

Rightfully so.

The second the news had left Lord Heim's lips Thor had snarled like a tiger, ready to attack. Only Odin and Orin's hands had been what stopped Thor from ripping into their keeper. Their guardian who cared for them and had told them despite being ordered never to divulge any information concerning the other house.

Their guardians were good to them.

And Thor knew it.

But in the face of Loki being mated off? Well, all clear thought left the building.

Unfortunately, one of the clerical elders had heard the slight scuffle and come to check on them, finding Thor in Orin and Odin's grip – including headlock.

“Deacon and Samuel, release Lucifer! Now!” They'd shouted and the brothers let go of him instantly.

They're all scowling at the clerical elder, Sherial, Baldr thinks they're called. Not for their interruption, persé, but by the gods, _those names_.

After five years, they've grown used to their forced-upon monikers.

Doesn't mean they'd choose them if they could.

They were who they were, names weren't going to magically change their beliefs.

Thor especially despised his christening.

 _Lucifer_.

The first fallen angel.

Wow.

They'd given him that name because Lucifer was the Light-Bringer. The brightest of the angels and stars, the first son. They thought it worked with Thor, the god of **lightning**.

Not all of their christenings were so . . . _carefully_ chosen.

Odin's name, Deacon, no one knows but the christener why that name was chosen.

Same with Orin's, Samuel.

And Baldr's. Why _Michael_?

* * *

Lady Maps stopped my crying for an instant.

Ey broke the rules for me the day after my ceremony was announced.

Lucifer and Michael.

Thor and Baldr's christened names.

A small sanctuary. Knowledge, is.

But not enough.

The tears return as I imagine others able to call them by those names, yet I am unable. I will never hear them call me Gabriel and I will never hear them call me Loki, both names on their lips are lost to me. And I will never be able to call their christened names and birth names to them in ecstasy or in innocence.

The thought makes me jolt in realization.

_I will bear another's young._

And from there the tears are impossible to stop.

* * *

“What happened?” The question is not a question. I and he both know that.

Thor . . . Lucifer . . . _Luci_ mulls over words and thoughts aloud sometimes. He stares out into the distance, in his own headspace, a space well-lived in by Loki . . . whatever her name may be now, she will _always_ be Loki to us. Lord Heim has naught revealed us her Christened. Christens that we've come to begrudgingly know ourselves by. Each of us now basically two people, split in half.

Empty vessels within ourselves.

I'm unsure if knowing my lost mate's new name would help.

Probably not, it'd probably make the wound throb even fatter. Harder. Pulse and pull and engulf us. I and my dissatisfied alpha. _Our_ alpha. _Loki's_ and mine.

All-father, but he will never be _ours_.

Not anymore.

It's been eight hours since Lord Heim told us the news of our brother's . . . our _omega_ 's upcoming mate-ceremony.

Eight hours since my world went _shatter!_

After cleric Sherial barged in and broke into Luci's rage, told Dean and Sam (the two seemed to embrace their Christens quicker than the rest of us since their new names were not almost identical like their birth ones, nor as Odin's son confusable) to release him, he'd been half-a-life.

Dragging himself to and fro.

Barely speaking except as if to a ghost.

It makes my body heavy with worry and fear. _My mate's sad, my alpha's hurt_. But I can't calm him with my scent. I can't engulf him in myself and ingrain into his every fiber any more than I already have. I can't fill the gap left where Loki was torn from our life, our mating. Nor can he fill the gap in myself.

I cannot even open myself to him as an omega can.

Can only wrap my arms around him, tug his skin to ecstasy, and kiss his lips plump. Nothing more. Nothing invasive.

All that Loki was made for.

Luci, Thor was made for us and he's the most patient Alpha. But there was supposed to be three of us. There _is_ three of us.

But we _aren't whole_.

“We have to go.” There's a shift in his tone that has my ears perking, peaking, alert and ready now. It's an order. A vindication and a promise. To me and to someone else. To the someone else alive in his headspace.

I smile, a small thing that I hope is enough.

The handle in my hand, the sword arest on my hip, is steady and _real_ , a calming weight to my nerves. Whatever Lucifer has planned, I'm behind him.

* * *

We were important once.

The Bloods.

Before the clerics came with their scripture and Book and chants and condemned them. Called us wrong and heathens and stole our families.

They separated us from our subjects, made us students to their ways so that our people would follow in our path.

I never saw our mother and father step outside the castle walls.

Prisoners in their own home.

A place that was once called, well, translated as _Heaven_.

Now more a hell with a gate to keep us in.

The demons condemned.

I remember when they came to the castle for the first time. We were only five years old at the time. Half my life before they separated us.

They'd come because of growing distress, they'd been watching us for generations. Keeping count and track of birth number and presentations.

They came and corralled us.

The last four lines of The Bloods.

Families with a special characteristic unseen elsewhere.

A characteristic that the church found disastrous and blasphemous against genesis.

But really, we're important.

The children of Asgard, not Adam.

In The Bloods none are born single. All have a twin. Every. Single. One of us. If one of us is alone, it means that our twin did not make it to this life, that their souls flew away and their corpse remained. But they were there, in the mother's womb.

But that's not what concerned the church the most.

What concerned them was the twins such as Baldr, Loki, and I.

Multiples each with a different presentation.

Multiples with none in the same hierarchy. Even designations _lost_ to all other bloodlines. The lost presentations are rare, and that's what had called them to us. In ours' and the generation before us the lost were common.

Our generation being the most concerning within the last thousand years.

Unheard of outside of The Bloods.

 _Blasphemous_.

 _Black magic_.

Even the Blood-heads were heard to be worried, but they would have never told. Never divulged any Blood secrets to the clergy.

Still, after near twelve years, it's a mystery who _did_.

* * *

When they came they imposed new rules. Including no mating within the family.

Sibling mates, one alpha and one omega, were for long-lived known to produce the most fertile of offspring. An odd side-effect, since the pairing is rare enough in siblings.

The church made it _illegal_.

They forbade all further mate-bonding between siblings, tore bearers from their sire siblings just to make sure. That's how we came to be separated. The watchers knew just as us that we were mates; triplets.

 _Sacrilege_.

* * *

A two week trek.

I mapped it out.

The way to our brother. Our mate. Our Loki.

A two week trek.

We don't have two weeks.

By weeks end _our omega_ will be tied on another Alpha's knot. The thought makes a snarl erupt from my throat, chest aching in rumble and teeth bared for blood. A reaction not much seen in neutrals as myself.

On Thor's Day – Feria Quinta in liturgical – Loki'll be bartered off.

Five full days from now, Saturn's Day – Sabbatum, it'll be out of our hands.

I refuse.

Whatever Thor has planned, I'll be behind him, sword at the ready for my Omega and throat bared to my Alpha.

* * *

Remember when Baldr said Thor was going to kill someone?

Well, Thor was going to kill them.

Lucifer was falling.

Quite _literally_ over the cliff side.

At the bottom of the cliff is a deep river of calm current. Taking the road around – the _safe_ road around – would take two days each way, whereas, the thundergod sussed out that jumping down from their side and ascending on the bank where many peasants launder then hiking their winding trail directly up the opposite cliff-face is faster.

Will get them to their Omega _quicker_.

That's all that matters.

And Baldr doesn't object, simply jumps after his Alpha.

* * *

I want to scream.

I _need_ to scream.

But if I scream I will be gagged and whipped.

I will not scream.

I sit peacefully in the dining hall, opposite my soon-to-be mate –my _not_ -mate – and smile cordially. I know how to play the game.

I know I need to be nice.

But all I want is to go back and curl into my bed and cry till my tears have made the river Gjöll, till my body is devoid of water and of life and my feet are swifting over Gjallarbrú.

I would welcome Hel.

More than I would welcome Azazel.

* * *

When I lay in bed the only thing in my mind is the names I now know were christened of my brothers.

_Lucifer. Thor._

_Michael. Baldr._

Each name in time with a heartbeat.

_ThorThorThorThorThorThorThorThorLuciferLuciferLuciferThorLucifer . . . Thor._

_BaldrBaldrBaldrBaldrBaldrBaldrMichaelMichaelBaldrBaldrMichael . . . Baldr._

Better than counting sheep.

Worse than the big bad wolf.

 

* * *

They hesitate, finally _finally_ laying eyes upon _their omega_ for the first time in _years_.

They made it _just_ in time. 

With only a day to spare.

They never imagined she'd grow to be . . . _this._ So different from themselves. Softer, gentler, petite, alluring. 

Eyes red and fangs elongated, Lucifer rushes at the sleeping omega, Baldr close behind; wrapping a sack about her head in the same fashion as a bride-nap. 

Jerking the poor lamb from sleep with a muffled scream, then, not a second later, sobs join the sound as they haul him upon their shoulders and escape with their prize. 

Loki kicks and screams and sobs for the entire four miles they haul her. Back to the clearing where they'd made camp the night before. 

Listening to their brother's wails is wrenching. 

They have to clench their teeth and lock their jaws and fists to keep from going mad. Her hicoughing nearly breaks them, but they continue, they can't stop till they're there. 

Then suddenly, they've reached the clearing. 

They're _there_. They're _safe_. And it's time. 

Setting her feet down on the grass, keeping her held tight in Baldr's arms, the rucksack comes off the omega in a swift flick of the wrist.

“NO!” Loki instantly screams, thrashing in Baldr's strong arms, cheeks soaked in tears and more swiftly flowing, throat soggy and sobs wet as she wails, trying with every fiber of her being to escape their hold. “No! Please, no! No, _no_!” Seeing her so desperate and panicked and adamantly terrified has Thor gripping tight her cheeks and holding her still before him, intending for her to see and recognize him, but her eyes are sealed and she's now clenching her jaw and those silent sobs are racking her body. 

Thor shakes her head slightly but the movement only cause her jaw to clench more, blood trickling from her bottom lip. 

Baldr, arms holding their omega's in a firm grip, releases her before wrapping her tight around the waist, jostling her eyes awide before the fits recover in full force, pushing and trying desperately to escape till finally Thor's had enough.

“LOKI!” The omega stills, eyes snapping up to her alpha's instantly, flashing omega-gold at the commanding Alpha-Voice. So many emotions flash through those beautiful green-gold eyes that Thor has to suck in a startled breath when they land on disbelief and fear and such love that he feels hit with the weight of it. “Loke?” He asks gently, cupping his brother's cheek. 

Loki's eyes are intent on him, never wavering, lips quivering as those eyes threaten to shed a different brand of tears now. 

“T-T-Thor?” Instead of answering with words, the alpha places a chaste kiss to his omega's lips that has the new tears spilling over instantly. 

Loki tries in vain to get those lips to press against her's again, but when she moves forward her brother is just out of reach. Still her body follows anyway, being met by a warm anchor around her waist. 

Through slow, happy tears Loki slowly looks down at the arm wrapped round herself, mouth opening in a stuttering breath as she turns her head so so slowly to find Baldr watching her with the same love in zir eyes. 

A sob escapes her as she snaps round, burying her face in her beta-mate's neck and heaving out heavy breaths that rake through the omega's entire body, tears pooling in the dip between neck and shoulder as the beta wraps zir arms constrictively around zir mate, scenting her as Thor crowds from the other side, sandwhiching the omega in warmth and protection and _mates_. 

The trembling of her body speeds up for a while, incoherent babblings of love and desire and misses falling from her that her twins soak up, looking over their omega's shoulder at each other. At some point the trembling dies off, replaced with the deep breathing of content sleep. They glance at each other as hands roam over their omega, wiping away the trails of tears and combing through brown curls and trying to memorize this new body that had formed around their perfect omega brother . . . not that this new, older body wasn't perfect because _praise odin_ their omega's body was made for them. 

They just didn't know this body, they didn't know every inch of it as they had before. 

It'd been years since they laid eyes upon their mate. 

_Too long_. 

Looking over their Omega's shoulder at one another, the elder twins share a short kiss, the alpha placing a pressure of promise before releasing. 

Baldr, arms still clutching at their twin, rearranges the small omega, laying her softly on the awaiting pelts beneath them before pulling another from their pack for a blanket. 

Bracketing their omega in warm arms, they fall asleep.

 

* * *

Loki awakes to warmth surrounding her, wiggling slightly in the comfortable heat she slowly opens her eyes, finding green eyes so familiar she could cry. 

That one color has the memories returning. 

The previous night. The napping. Thor. Baldr.  _ Mates _ . 

Baldr's saying something “morn',  _fauntkin_ _._ ” 

The words pull another wave of tears from her overworked glands but she smiles with the happiest grin in six years. 

“I love you.” It's the only thing she can say as she grips at the hand upon her waist, wrapped round her from behind, this time definitely Thor's. 

That arm tightens existentially, pulling Loki flush to the alpha's chest as the dominant snarls, pushing his nose into her neck to scent at his mate. Baldr's expression is virile, wanting, as ze joins them in tight arms and needful touches. Their scenting and refamiliarizing themselves with each others' intoxicating scents. 

“You came for me . . .” Loki cannot help but murmur, an air of disbelief in the sound. “How did you know . . ?” Beta and alpha still, heads snapping up as they push their omega onto her back and crowd over her, staring down at her with furrowed, slightly angry eyes. Baldr chances a glance at zirs alpha, whose anger is more pronounced, before returning his attention to their mate.  _ Almost mate _ , zir traitorous mind supplies, pulling a snarl from zir gut. 

“Did you think we wouldn't?” 

Loki bites her lip, turning her head away as more tears sprout forth. “I didn't think you'd be told . . . and even if you were . . .” A mewl escapes when a hot tongue laves at the salty droplets. 

“Why would you ever think that?” A whimper rakes the omega's tired body. 

“I haven't . . . I mean, you haven't . . .” she cannot finish her words, more tears running rampant now, heart-beat aching as her mates brush soothingly along her body, in her hair, soft presses of lips on every surface they can reach. “We haven't  _ what _ , _hjarta_?” Loki, with shaky composure, turns her head back to them, embracing their kisses and accepting their coddling. Their anger at her dis trust has faded, now only home to confusion. Each press and touch a silent plea for her to continue, explain. “Spoken to me . . .” The twins scrunch their brows, unsure. 

“We  _ are _ speaking to you.” Loki swallows, staring uncertainly at her mates. 

“Now. But not . . . not since . . .” Loki presses her cheek into Thor's palm, clenching her eyes shut tight. “Not in years.” Thor and Baldr still, rigid. 

“What?” Thor's voice is all alpha, all rage as his eyes turn red, fangs baring in threat to unknown persons. He doesn't understand. They haven't spoken to him, because they  _ could not _ . Loki makes the mistake of looking, a whimper escaping at the feral look of her brother, thinking it's aimed at her. 

“Shhhh, lass. Alpha's anger is not for you.” Baldr reassures. “But what do you mean? 'not in  _ years _ '?” 

“You haven't – ” 

“We tried, to write, once, but were flogged severely, yet we send word through Lord Heim each month.” Thor snarls. Loki swallows, tears stinging as she shakes her head violently side-to-side. 

“Not in years.” Thor growls in rage, falling forward to capture his omega's lips in requirement. 

“Every month, every two, we receive word, missives from Lady Maps.” He says, words between almost painful kisses. “We reply to each and every one.” 

Loki's eyes alight at that, but she's still uncertain, afraid. “Then why . . ?” They still, each of them freezing, understanding settling in. 

“They thought,” Baldr starts, pausing with a jerk playing in his jaw. “They thought our _phase_ would end.”  Our _phase_. 

That's what they all told us it was when we started acting more like mates then like siblings, when Thor, then Baldr, then Loki began scenting and marking one another in a show of claiming. When others asked about our future mating bonds we'd cling to each other and the clerics would say “It's just a phase.” 

A phase that escalated far too far for their liking on  _ that day _ . 

When the claim was confirmed in their presentations.

And when they were separated and Loki cried and Thor snarled and attacked at the hands wrenching him away from his omega, while Baldr thrashed and bared zir fangs to zir own captors, they said that the phase would pass in time, and separation was going to help. 

They were wrong. 

“It was never a phase.” Thor's voice purrs, pushing his anger to the back of his mind as he takes in his omega beneath him, his beta beside him. 

His brothers. His twins. His mates. Lifting up, he pulls his tunic over his head before looking down at his omega. 

Baldr's there, kissing his neck and humming in content.

Loki's staring as her mate's muscular torso is revealed, a sudden wave of embarrassment wallowing over her at the reminder of how _different_ her own body is to her twins'. In her haze of embarrassment the omega throws her hands up, covering her face where a thick blush has formed.

The fast movement has Baldr and Thor whipping their attentions down.

Watching their omega cower behind her hands.

“Hey, hey, shhh, lass.” Thor coos, leaning down and tugging gently on those paws. “Am I going too fast?” Loki shakes her head side to side manically. “Then what is it?”

Peaking through her fingers, Loki gives her mate a once-over. The sight of _him_ brightening her cheeks and ears even more. Red-blood overheating every inch of her skin in response. Working with the blush is her omega nature, as a wave of slick spurts from her. 

She jumps at the almost unfamiliar feeling, hands planting at her sides as she pushes herself up quick.

Eyes wide and lips trembling, the omega is unable to speak of anything.

Baldr comes closer, wraps an arm around her waist, letting her put all her weight on zir and looking so contrite. But before the Beta can speak, the Alpha takes a deep breath. And releases it with a snarl. Tipping forward, he crashes his lips to Loki's.

The omega mewls, squirming as another gush of slick plops out of her sex.

Feeling her mates from different sides, warmth from everywhere, is all she's ever wanted.

“What's wrong?”

“I – I – ” Baldr kisses behind her ear, warm breath shivering her as Thor spreads her legs, wraps them round his waist. “M – my – my body . . .” 

“Yes?”

“I – it, uhm . . .” And then Thor's hands are upon her, caressing her, on her stomach and her hips and sides, feeling the softness. Gripping and wanting, _kneading_. And her breath stutters as they care for her alongside each other.

“We know what they teach you,” Oh. They teach us to be ashamed and to bend and never say _no_ , to be ashamed of our flesh and take our monthly blood as punishment instead of sacrament. “ – and they're wrong.” Baldr breathes against Loki's lips as Thor explores.

“Michael,” Loki tries, testing the sound, and the Beta inhales sharp. Surprised. Thor, _Lucifer_ , chuckles, hands still pulling at fabric. Divesting his omega's body of the warmth and replacing it with his own.

She doesn't need the warmth, however, because a fever is beginning to spread.

Uncomfortably so.

A pout appears on her lips as she squirms, lips scrunching and brows furrowing and she doesn't understand this feeling. But it's familiar somehow and she's felt it before and – oh. Oh.

“I – I'm-m go-going into He-Heat.” Loki trembles, staring Baldr dead in the eyes, hands shaking and fear churning her gut. 

The words look to take a moment to register, but when they do Baldr's eyes dilate _fast_.

And a snarl tears through the clearing.

Whipping round, the omega meets eyes with a severely _feral_ looking alpha.

And now her slick is continuous and neverending.

From somewhere, a canteen appears in front of the youngest's lips. Water. With a grateful glance to their Beta, Loki downs the pouch, quenching her soon-to-be-thirst.

It doesn't take long for them to steal her clothes away.

To bare her soft body to their hungry gazes.

Near a head shorter than her brothers, her shoulders are slighter, chest flat and fleshy, breastless like their's but more . . . _tender_ , smooth and gentle. Her hips are wide, made for child-birth. Thick thighs and cock; literally an extremely over-sized clit. Her orbs, unimportant, are near missing, only small mounds and mostly replaced by a weeping cunt.

Sopping wet and _leaking_.

Alpha bares his fangs at the sight.

_Hungry_.

A sudden onset Rut.

A desperate whimper escapes her lips. 

Then tears. Happy and relieved and so _incredibly_ thankful.

The alpha's demeanor switches instantly, worried he'd done something wrong. Frightened his mate. He hides his fangs, shakes his head, and leans in for a kiss. Licks away the tears as their Beta follows his lead.

“Sorry, kit, didn't mean to frighten.”

Loki shakes her head. “It's n-not,” A laugh escapes her then. So much weight leaving her chest. “I w-was so _scared_.”

“We didn't mean to scare you, love, we – ”

“N-no . . . no! Scared of – ” A choked sob. Baldr glances at zir alpha, unsure what to do. “Scared of being sold.” Thor's hackles raise, remembering all too well what'd finally pushed their reunion. 

He presses kiss after kiss into his mate's mouth. “I know, I know, we're here now. We're here.”

“I was scared that he'd – he'd – ” 

“Shhhhh,” Baldr breathes, arms wrapped round her waist and soothing, rocking back and forth.

“We're here,” Thor breathes, each of them peppering kisses up and around her jaw. Breathing her in.

“I'm surprised I still have tears to shed,” the omega whispers, a sadness in her voice. An old defeat hanging there. 

“We've cried for you as well.” Baldr whispers to her, like a secret. 

She bites off a laugh, more tears falling before she looks him in the eye. “I was afraid. My chosen- _to-be_ was an Alpha called Azazel. He smelt of sulfur and blood and I was afraid.” Thor's growl is vicious as he wrenches her jaw towards him, crushing their lips together violently. With a mewl Loki gets him to gentle the kiss, till it's simply sweet and bone-deep. 

Pulling off just enough to look her in the eye, Thor asks a silent question. 

One which is only answered with a self-bitten lip as their omega keeps eye-contact, hands searching for Baldr's as life-line.

Thick fingers press at her taint then, circle her weeping lips, illicit a gasp from that spit-slick mouth. They sweep through her rich slick, just barely breaching her inner walls before pulling back again. Teasing and testing the waters, pulling desperate sounds and new, pleasant and _wantful_ tears from her eyes.

Their omega's hips jerk, searching for those fingers every time they tease. And when suddenly a new set joins, she cries out, body throbbing and jerking at the sudden entrance of a pair even thicker. Baldr's. The Beta's eats up those whimpered cries. The kiss is dangerous and rushed and trembling as ze massages her walls slowly.

Alpha's thick finger push in and pull out swift and scissoring as ze caresses those walls.

Pulling away, ze watches her dilated eyes and labored breaths.

She's so wet and ready and “Gonna take it so well. Milk our alpha's knot.” Those words have her breath choking, a _so thick_ gush of slick wetting their hands, pushing the heat higher and intoxicating the air with her scent, tears falling from her red eyes. 

_Want want want_ repeating through her veins.

Ending in a whined “ _Please_.”

Their hands pull out simultaneously and she whines, a new fear inflicting her scent as she clings to them. Afraid of them leaving. 

But they won't. 

As one, Baldr takes her lips in zirs as Thor lines himself up with her gaping cunt. 

Pushing in is like coming home as his mouth drops open in ecstasy.

Her entire body thrums and she mewls high pitched and needy against her mate's lips. Baldr smiles at the sound, pulling away so that ze can watch as his Alpha bottoms out. Finally to the base in their mate, Thor huffs, breathless as Loki squirms, tears and _happy_ pouring from her.

Their Alpha leans forward, kisses her like his life depends on it.

Then pulls back and _thrusts_.

Her _wail_ is almost enough to have him cumming already.

Maneuvering around, Baldr situates zirself behind their mate, legs bent on either side. Stopping the alpha is hard, but ze manages it to both his mates annoyance. An annoyance that soon dies when ze spreads the omega's legs wide, draping them over zirs own legs and angling her perfectly. So open and pliant for their alpha.

He takes the present  selfishly.

Plowing into their omega like she's his life-source. Going as deep as he can and pulling out as far as possible before _plunging_ back in. Pulling wails and whimpers and making her unstable with slick and salt water.

Baldr grabs onto their omega's cock greedily, teasing and simply caressing till she cums all over them.

She's nearly unconscious with the pleasure, eyes rolling back and throat constricting, but all she's whimpering is “more, more, alpha, _please_ ” before she kisses zir.

Thor, Lucifer, Alpha. 

Baldr, Michael, Beta.

Murmured like prayers.

And then Thor's knot is catching, his fangs long and thick and them sinking into her flesh in claim as he cums inside her, Baldr's claiming her opposite side as she's _screaming_ again in ecstasy, milking their alpha for all he's worth.

And they fall together in a trembling mess.

Heat and rut abated for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and i found a lot of spelling mistakes but there are probably a lot more. i'm sorry. 
> 
> I wanna continue with this and have more written but for the moment it's a one shot ;)
> 
> Oh, and don't worry, the next chapter of Humble will be up by tomorrow. :)


End file.
